


1-800-452-3559

by MissMinaMinx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cats omfg, Depression, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Goth Girl Sara, High School AU, In freaking school, JJ is a bully and a victim blamer, Lady Minx can't do this, M/M, Mean Girls References, Otabek here to help, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit instagrams everything, Rape is bad, Student AU, Suicidal Yuri Plisetsky, Suicide, Suicide Hotline, The coaches are teachers, Victim Blaming, Yuuri is a teacher's pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinaMinx/pseuds/MissMinaMinx
Summary: AU in which Otabek personally runs a suicide hotline and sees something nobody else sees...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It is Lady Minx again here to Show you a idea I had at 10:30 pm last night. I'm starting to get discouraged with my writing but I'm still going. This is a mini fic, about 10 chapters but I'll extend it if you guys want me to. XOXO -Minx

Otabek sighed looking at his math work. He had no idea what Mr.Feltsman meant when he explained the concept. He looked over and tapped on his friend JJ's desk. "Do you know what this means?" JJ was really good at math. He was the schools star athlete, he had all A's and a gorgeous cheerleader girlfriend. Otabek was decently popular, especially with the ladies, but he was nowhere near being on JJ's level. He also had a secret. He personally ran a suicide hotline to help people. Even if he explained that his father committed suicide and he didn't want anyone else going through that, JJ would still label him uncool.

Otabek also didn't sit with JJ at lunch, instead he sat with a group of "uncool" kids. Yuuri (a nerd), Viktor (a athlete who actually was popular), Phichit (a instagram lover), Mila (A lesbian), Sara (a goth girl), and Georgi (a theatre nerd). That didn't really make him all that awesome. It was everyday normal conversations until Georgi brought up something they'd never talked about. "Look at that kid over there guys, isn't it sad that he's always alone? Poor thing" We all looked over in that direction and I knew exactly who he was talking about. Yuri Plisetsky. 

Otabek had all his classes with Yuri but Yuri was usually so quiet no one noticed him. No one knew much about Yuri other than he had no friends and was the lamest kid in school. JJ made that very clear. JJ was an ass and Otabek knew it but he'd never question the school's king. Yuri got bullied quite often but Otabek had never really considered talking to him. JJ would kill him if he did. Yuuri was quick to change the depressing subject. "How's your suicide line going?" Otabek sighed "I get about 6 calls every week from people I don't know. But hey, helping anyone is good." 

The rest of school dragged on horribly slowly until he got home. He greeted his mom and sister and went up to his room. He played video games and practiced his guitar until dinner. After dinner, he was reading  a book when his line rang with an anonymous number. He picked up the phone, putting on his friendliest voice he asked "Hello?" The line was quiet. "Are you there? Don't be shy, it's ok." The line was still quiet until he got a "hello." So quiet he almost didn't hear it. 

"Hi! My name is Otabek Altin and you've reached my personal, discreet, suicide/crisis hotline. You can tell me anything and I won't tell a soul. What's your name?" Otabek recited as he always did. The line was silent again until he heard "I'm Yuri, Yuri Plisetsky." In a familiar, meek, voice. Otabek smiled to himself. "The fact that we're classmates doesn't change anything. My lips are sealed. Now what's the matter?" If something was wrong with Yuri, Otabek genuinely wanted to help. "D-do you promise you won't tell JJ? He'll just come after me for all of this." Otabek sighed. Otabek had a feeling JJ was a bully, but to be so mean to someone who had no friends to fall back on was just cruel. 

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." Otabek swore. He heard a small laugh from the other end. "That's funny. Since you promise, I'll tell you. I'm, well, well I want to kill myself." Yuri said. Otabek's had to ask the question they all hated. "Why? Your life is important. Don't throw it away like that." Yuri sighed. "My life isn't important to anyone." He sounded so sad. So hopeless. Otabek's heart broke even barely knowing Yuri. "Your life is important to me. Please don't do it. I'd be sad to see your empty desk everyday. What makes you feel this way?" Otabek knew that it was time to make friends with Yuri. 

"Otabek... Would you believe me if I said I was raped?" Otabek gasped. "Of course I would, it can happen to anyone. Do you want to talk about it?" Yuri had to think. "Maybe when I trust you more... I feel like such a dick saying that." "No, No, No, No, No, No honey, you're fine, totally fine. I get it being hard to open up to someone you just met. You don't have to."Otabek hated people who were mean to themselves. "It's just so hard. I've lost all my hope. I'm looking for another option but I just can't find one." Yuri began to cry. "I don't have any friends, anyone to trust, anyone to depend on, I'm really going to go through with it. I have the plans and everything." Otabek had only talked to people who were considering suicide, not planning it.

"Yuri no. Please. I'll be your friend. You can sit at my table. Me and my friends, we can help. We don't judge, victim blame, any of that shit. We'll really be there for you. I swear." Otabek was desperate to talk him out of it. "I don't know, I don't want to impose..." Yuri choked out between sobs. "Yuri. Promise me you'll keep yourself safe tonight and come sit with us tomorrow, ok?" Yuri sighed. "Ok." Otabek smiled, relieved to have just saved a life. "I'll be looking forward to it." Yuri smiled. "Bye." Otabek smiled. "Bye Honey." He went to bed, waiting to see Yuri tommorow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Otabek both gains and loses a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING I'VE BEEN OVERWHELMED
> 
> If you are thinking about suicide, the actual US hotline is 1-800-273-8255. I know personally that they're there for you whenever you need them.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING! CUTTING!

Yuri scanned the lunchroom, looking for Otabek. He really hoped this wasn't set up by JJ to humiliate him. He heard the sound of a familiar voice behind him. It was JJ. 

"Well, well if it isn't the school's whore. Looking for another member of the football team's cock to suck faggot?" JJ said cruelly. Yuri hated how mean he was. JJ would always find a way to do it as humiliatingly public as possible. 

"Leave me alone." Yuri stated as quietly as he could. He usually never had this kind of courage. 

JJ growled. "The fuck did you just say?" Yuri began to back away, scared of how JJ would humiliate him now. Big mistake. JJ grabbed Yuri by the arm, and Chris, one of his dudebros, poured ranch on Yuri's head. Yuri screamed in shock. JJ watched as Yuri dashed out of the cafeteria in tears. 

Otabek watched as well. 

Otabek, having seen the whole thing and choosing to record it on his phone. He had to show this to someone. He ran after Yuri as quick as he could. He went into the schools bathroom. Yuri was sobbing. Yuri took out a small razor blade and made several small cuts. Hurting himself took the pain away. Otabek knocked on the door. "Yuri?" he asked. "Otabek... don't come in here." was all he could say. It took a moment before Otabek asked "Why?"

Yuri didn't want his only friend to learn he was a cutter. It's ok. He could cope with being alone. Otabek was still out there. "Yuri, I feel like you're keeping something from me. Like I said on the phone, you can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone... unless I have to. If you are going to directly endanger yourself I have to tell someone." Yuri sighed. "Please Yuri. I want to help. But I can't unless you let me. I'm here for you." Before Yuri even knew what he was doing he burst out of the stall and into Otabek's arms. He began sobbing. 

Otabek whispered sweet reassurances to the boy, until Yuri calmed down. Otabek got a hairbrush out of his bag. "Yuri... is it ok if I wash and brush your hair? I'm done eating." Yuri wiped the tears from his eyes. "Also I want to take care of those cuts. You think I didn't notice? Once they stop bleeding I'm going to wash them. I won't tell anyone if you agree to try to stop. I'll help you. You aren't alone anymore." Otabek rinsed and brushed Yuri's hair, and tried to take care of his cuts.

Yuri sighed. "I'll go to class now." He said. He looked at Otabek one last time. "Thank you." He whispered meekly. Otabek left to go to class too when he saw JJ at his locker. His temper took over him as he went to JJ. JJ smiled "Hey, Otabek-"

_Smack!_

Everyone gasped. Otabek had hit JJ, the school's king. Otabek looked unapologetic and angry. "Next time, don't be such an ass." 

JJ laughed godly. "You fucked up Altin, you really fucked up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: 21-Century-Psyco


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feel the wrath of king JJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say other than this fic will now have weekly updates. XOXO - Minx

Otabek wasn't scared of JJ. What's the worst he could do? Why would he make his life hell over getting slapped? Otabek still stood his ground that JJ deserved it. He was infuriated over what JJ had done and was still doing to Yuri. Yuri was wonderful. He didn't deserve that. 

"Otabek?" 

"OTABEK" 

Otabek jolted up. "The hell? You scared the shit outta me Sara!" Sara laughed. "How else was I supposed to bring you back to earth? Also, watch your language." Otabek rolled his eyes. "And you can talk?" Viktor smiled at the bickering. "Otabek, what's on your mind?" Yuuri piped up from a book about poodles. Ever since he went over to Viktor's house and saw Viktor's dog Makkachin, he loved poodles. Otabek sighed. "It's about JJ isn't it?" Viktor guessed. Otabek looked over at Yuri, who decided to sit alone today. "It's a lot of things..." 

Mila sat down near Sara with her food. "What's new guys?" Georgi didn't even look up from his phone, saying "Otabek's going on about some weird crap." Mila shook her head. Otabek huffed. "Well if you guys are just gonna be mean about it I'm gonna go sit with Yuri." Mila yelled. "Tell us how how he's doing!" 

Yuri stirred his soup. He looked down as Otabek came over. He sat by Yuri. "Are you still-" Yuri froze up. He touched his wrists. "I- I mean less than I used to." Otabek smiled. "That's a really good start. Do you feel better?" Yuri whimpered. "I feel like... maybe I can tell grandpa how I've been feeling? I was always afraid that he would just throw me in the hospital" 

Otabek touched Yuri's shoulder. "I would love to help you." Yuri blushed. "I - also want to come out." Otabek beamed. "I'd love to help! I'm gay too so if you ever need to talk..." Yuri rolled his eyes. "I'll talk to you. Now I need to go to class." Otabek smiled. See you.

Otabek was in his locker. Georgi and Mila ran over. "Otabek you need to come with us. Like now." Otabek took their hands and ran with them. They ran into countless people and people began crowding around. They cut their way through the group and saw Yuri sobbing. The locker was covered in condoms and white paint, and dicks were drawn all over. There was one word on the top, written in blood red. 

 

"WHORE"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek finds out how Yuri’s been living.

Otabek knocked on the door. He stood there silently waiting for an answer. A brunette woman answered the door. She ushered him in. “I’m guessing you’re Yuri’s mom? “ Otabek blurted our without meaning to. She sighed sitting on the couch with him. “Not yet. I’m Yuuko, by the way.” Otabek glanced at her. “I’m Otabek. You got me in your house real quick. I could have been a murderer.” Yukon laughed. “Well the flies were getting in. Also I still don’t know who you are.” Otabek was stunned. “Yuri didn’t say anything about me?” Yuuko snickered. “Don’t take it personal. He doesn’t say anything to anyone. He just sleeps. Teenagers...” 

“I expected Yuri to be really social with his family.” Otabek lied. Yuuko looked thoughtful. “Well, now that you mention it, at one point he was... when he first came to my house.” Otabek was puzzled. “What?” Yuuko sighed. “Yuri’s a foster child. He’s not really my son. Not yet... I actually plan to adopt him.” Otabek  took a deep breath. How sad could someone’s life be? “Yuri was really happy at first... but, something happened...” Otabek was interested. “What was it? What happened?” Yuuko thought back. 

“Well, Yuri has been in school for a while and then he started dating JJ, the football captain-“ Otabek’s jaw hit the floor. JJ and Yuri were lovers? “And they were so happy. But they just- broke up. I still don’t know why. Yuri was sad for a while, but about a month later, he just about stopped functioning. He didn’t sleep, eat, anything. Now he’s just... like this. I want to know what could have been so devastating...” 

Otabek could tell her a thing or seven. “Yuuko, did you know that Yuri’s being bullied and harassed almost constantly?” Yuuko gasped. “I didn’t... he never told me... I’ll talk to him about it...” The woman really was clueless. Maybe, if Otabek could, he’d get Yuri to tell his family everything. He could get some help. He could be happy... “Otabek... has anything else happened to Yuri that you know of? Anything that may have... broken him like this....” Otabek held his breath. Did he betray Yuri and tell Yuuko the truth or just keep quiet? 

“No. I’m sorry. Yuri and I aren’t that close...” Yuuko looked dissapointed. “Well, Yuri should be upstairs..” Otabek began up the stairs. He heard crying in Yuri’s room. He opened the door. Yuri was holding his phone, sobbing loudly. Otabek walked over. He tried to wipe the blood off Yuri’s wrists. “I-m sorry. I told you no more and-“ Otabek grabbed Yuri’s face. “It’s ok. I know you’re trying. Start fresh tommorow.” Yuri wiped the tears from his eyes. “You dated JJ?” Yuri stared at the ground. “Yeah. He was so sweet, so wonderful, and then we got in a fight. I told him I hated him. I broke his heart and now he hates me.” 

Otabek squeezed Yuri’s hand. “Do you want him back?” Yuri took a moment. “After all he’s done, I don’t think we could ever keep up a healthy relationship again.” Otabek nodded. “Yuri, to help, give me all your blades.” Yuri got up and walked around, finding them all. He winced as he handed them to Otabek. Otabek put them in his satchel pocket. They had dinner, told stories, and Otabek really connected with Yuri. But Yuri was... off. And Otabek never asked him what was on his phone that upsetted him so bad. In the end he hugged Yuri and left, but in his gut, he felt that leaving was a horrific mistake....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GETTIN SAD NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A alarming incidence makes and impact on a community.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: REFERENCES TO ABUSE AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE 
> 
> Please don't try to take your own life. You matter.

Yuri stared down at the phone in his hand. The things that JJ had just posted went beyond too far. Putting Yuri's face over trashy sluts and posting it on the internet was humiliating. Even worse was that JJ was right. He was a slut. He would fuck anyone. Yuri began to cry harder and harder. He just couldn't. He didn't want to. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't. He tossed his phone on the floor. He stumbled blindly into the bathroom. He knew how this had to be done. Water running, for easy cleanup. So he turned the water on. Yuri opened a drawer, the very last razor was there. The extra-sharp one, he couldn't part with. He took his clothes off and slid into the water. He felt relief as soon as the razor touched his wrist...

"ALL STUDENTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYM NOW." Otabek looked up. He looked over to Yuri's desk. The boy wasn't there. Otabek had a very bad feeling in his stomach as he and Georgi made their way to the gym. He sat down with Georgi, quite close. The principal took the microphone with a solemn look on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, I regret to inform you that one of our own, Yuri Plisetsky, made an attempt on his own life last night." Otabek made a strangled noise as he gripped Georgi's hand. Georgi grabbed Otabek and squeezed his hand. "Yuri was admitted to the hospital in time to replace his lost blood. He is currently alive." 

JJ looked down at the ground. Isabella tried to rub his back but he pushed her aside. Otabek stared straight ahead. "Yuri was having a hard time. He felt very alone. If he had talked to someone, this could have been prevented. He needed someone to show him he wasn't alone. Otabek shot up. "Can I speak? Please?" Principal Baranovskaya nodded. She waved him up. Otabek took a breath. "I cared, about Yuri. Yuri is very important to me. He was in so much pain and I tried to help." Otabek looked around, tears in his eyes. Tears in everyone's eyes. He inhaled. "JJ. You did this. How does it feel?" 

JJ stared straight ahead. His teary eyes meeting Otabek's. "You harassed him. You hit him. You made him feel like nothing. Are you happy now? Everyone, if Yuri matters to you, show it." He walked slowly out of the gym. He went to first period, trying to ignore Yuri's empty seat. Even though Yuri was alive. He walked out and saw paper flowers and kind words all over Yuri's locker. People were all over to write notes to him. Otabek still felt he could have done something. Anything. 


	6. Announcement

Hey! I know it's been a while but I just wanted to say THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD. I've gotten distracted, and fallen into other fandoms, but I never forgot about this one and do plan to continue in due time. You all seem to like it a lot and I really want to give it a good ending. All I ask is for a little more patience and I'll try my best to not let you down.   
THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING!  
-Minx

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr:21-Century-Psyco


End file.
